Talk:Expanded Dune
Is this page supposed to be a re-hash of the "Discrepancies" page, or a first page introduction to one of the 3 portals of Dune? I smiled, and grit my teeth with the whole "Paul of Dune"/"Life of Muad'Dib" explanation being on this page, because I know that it is important to some. The answer is: This page is supposed to be an explanation of what 'Expanded' Dune is, not the numerous examples of where it may differ from what we interpret to be Frank's vision. The great fact of the matter is this: The Portal option is going to work fantastic. --Erasmus2 00:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad I'm not the only one who gets the teeth thing ;P :I agree that this shouldn't be "Discrepancies Part 2" but explaining WHY this portal even exists as a separate entity is well within the remit of this page. I disagree with the "numerous examples" thing - there are 3, one example of an incredibly minor factual error(who actually gives a toss about the colour of lasbeams?), one example of a major error/retcon and a possible catch-all rationalisation from KJA's own mouth. :The Discrepancies page is a handy reference, but as a page it's rubbish. If a single paragraph summary will save someone from trawling through it on their first visit I think it's worth it. :I removed a lot of the weasel words because they were getting in the way of the point of the sub-section. It is quite blunt now, but still well within the facts - I think this is better than meandering through acres of "some critics might have possibly etc etc". 12:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) (DuneFish not logged in) The whole goal is that this "peaceful, tranquil" Wiki doesn't turn into what almost every other Dune forum across the world has turned into over the past 5 years -- a war zone -- where people feel excluded. That's why I use the phrase "some critics" -- they are not weasel words -- it implies that only some believe that Brian's concept of the Butlerian Jihad is different than his father's was. :Definitely - agreed, nothing here is meant to be aggressive, just a rational and open presentation of facts. I know you enjoyed these books, and that's cool.. but I'm not sure how you'd argue that there aren't discrepancies between (say) the Butlerian Jihads on a fact based wiki - there are a handful of sentences that can just about be interpreted to support the KJA Jihad... but in context and coupled with FH's other writings (Without Me You're Nothing comes to mind) it's all but impossible - I wouldn't say this if I'd seen it done. There ARE definitely differences... HOWEVER - It shouldn't be a problem that they are different, that's why we have two nearly equal canons represented. The subjective choice for the reader to enjoy both is wide open, if you're that way inclined. ;) :''--DuneFish "Good fences make good neighbors."'' 23:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Since the wiki tends to be ecumenical, better leave everything up to the reader. That means, a wiki is not supposed to tell them whether the Encyclopedia "should" be considered canon or not. Explain why it's expanded Dune, yes; explain it's not Herbertian, yes; explain its inconsistencies (sandtrout native to Arrakis etc) yes; but not make conclusions for them. A friend of mine is OH but he has known the Encyclopedia for years and considers that FH canonized it with his blessing. Period. Some guys believe that Duniverse doesn't need an "Expanded Universe" and is not Star Wars. Others, believe that it does. After all, people keeps saying that art relies on the eye of the beholder, not the creator. MoffRebusMy Talk 20:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Expanded vs. Dune Media Is it worth creating a "Dune Media" (feel free to come up with a better name) section for films and games? I know the DE and games are technically Expanded Dune, but now it's a more canonicity-orientated thing wouldn't it make sense to make Expanded Dune strictly JUST BH/KJA stuff? (as it sort-of-is-already) Just a thought. ''--DuneFish "Good fences make good neighbors."'' 23:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC)